User blog:King Flurry51/Transcript of 2014:A Toxic Owen
DestructiveMilkshake EPISODE START 10:33 King Flurry51random picker? 10:33 VeryUnknownFan(CONTESTANTS TALK) 10:33 King Flurry51STOP 10:33 Mirnish@Milkshake, link the random picker to Wells. 10:33 Izzynoah12 : *conf* I cant believe Alejandro and Tyler were eliminated first and third at the merge! *begins to cry* It isn't far that theyre both gone and Im left to fend for myself. Ugh! I feel so vulnerbual but I have to win to them. *stops crying* I WILL TRY TO WIN THEM! 10:33 DestructiveMilkshakeUGH 10:34 King Flurry51how's going this picking? 10:34 TheAnimeKid87Theres a randomizer 10:34 TheAnimeKid87 Tyler did it 10:34 Queen CourtneyWell im leaving now, 10:34 TheAnimeKid87And he told Welly the order 10:34 DestructiveMilkshakecan we just wait 5 more mins for organization 10:34 TheAnimeKid87So Welly knows the order 10:34 TheAnimeKid87 Solved. 10:34 DestructiveMilkshakethis is ridiculous 10:34 VeryUnknownFan : *confessional* I am not pleased with all of this. Scarlett acts like she has all of the control, and Eva is a flip flopper. I need to settle this now 10:34 ShawnFan14 *wakes up* Wow, less and less soliders ae in this cabin. It's just me, Lightning, Noah, and Owen here. 10:34 VeryUnknownFanNO 10:34 VeryUnknownFan We are starting now 10:34 DestructiveMilkshakefine 10:34 LlewellynIsAwesome!I'm using a randomiser TylerWebkinzFan was hurled by the Hurl of Shame. Wait, where did they go? 10:34 King Flurry51so there's gonna be an obvious winner, what's the point to strive in this challenge? 10:34 TheAnimeKid87No. 10:34 VeryUnknownFan : EVA, SCARLETT, we need to talk....NOW 10:34 TheAnimeKid87We don't know the winner. 10:34 DestructiveMilkshakeflurry just stop 10:35 King Flurry51okay. 10:35 TheAnimeKid87 : What Jo? I don't want to talk to....HER. 10:35 Queen Courtneyhow many episodes do ou guys do 10:35 Izzynoah12 : Can you not yell please Jo? 10:35 TheAnimeKid87 : *Conf* YOU SEE MY BUSTED LIP. IT'S THE SHADE OF SCARLET. 10:35 Queen Courtney*you 10:35 DestructiveMilkshake *conf* Jo is beginning to get on my last nerve. She acts like she's on my level of intellect, and it is extremely irritating. 10:35 VeryUnknownFan : Scarlett, I am sick of you acting like you have all of the control in the alliance. And EVA, I am sick of your flip flopping. 10:35 DestructiveMilkshake Eva, I reciprocate that attitude. 10:36 ShawnFan14 Owen, I see you've stopped sleep eati...nevermind, I spoke too soon. There's a...piece of cheese on the floor. 10:36 Mirnish : confessional: Alejandro is gone, Dave is gone... I think I need to talk with more powerful people... but it scares me that they will turn on me and get me out... *sobs and slaps herself* Getting on Staci... TALK TO SOMEONE WITH POWER. *Kicks the door and then grabs her foot* Ow, that hurts... 10:36 VeryUnknownFan : If you think you can pass info to everyone else, leave the alliance, and want benefits, you lost your damn mind 10:36 Izzynoah12 : *leaves the cabin* 10:36 TheAnimeKid87 : Jo! I agree with you on that first part about Scar-face. But, can you STOP criticizing us? 10:36 TheAnimeKid87 : You are no prize either. 10:36 VeryUnknownFan : And Scar, Scar, Scar. You claim to be so smart, but you do not realize that you are the target to many here. WHICH I would not have found out if it was not for Eva blabbing it to me 10:36 Mirnish : *grabs the piece of cheese and eats, then he hugs Brick* HA-HA! Thanks buddy! 10:36 DestructiveMilkshake Eva, could you possibly stop being such a narrow-minded cow? Maybe then you would not be such a large target. 10:37 TheAnimeKid87 : And I am NOT sticking up for that...conniving vixen so don't even start Jo. The alliance is over. 10:37 VeryUnknownFan : I AM a prize. I was cast on this show to....REPLACE YOU 10:37 ShawnFan14 *havings trouble breathing* Your...wel..c..let me go please 10:37 VeryUnknownFanWelly, start the challenge anytime you want 10:37 King Flurry51 confessional: we're 10 people now, and everyone is a potential ally or a potential eel...the problem is to separate them, and make the right choice. 10:37 Mirnish : *follows Sadie and touches her back* Hello Sadie... there is something that I wan-Are you crying? 10:37 DestructiveMilkshake And Jo, I think you underestimate my intellectual superiority over the majority of the remaining campers. 10:37 TheAnimeKid87 : *Sends Jo flying across the room* I WAS TRYING TO KEEP IT UNDER CONTROL...BUT NO. Queen Courtney was hurled by the Hurl of Shame. Wait, where did they go? 10:37 Izzynoah12 : *to herself* Sadie, this is your chance to make it past the final ten. Use your second chance and make it to the final 9. 10:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *on loud speaker* MORNING CAMPERS 10:37 DestructiveMilkshake *wakes up* Wow... 10:37 SkyFanTD *conf* the guys are outnumbered 4-6 if us guys don't do something fast we are sure to be picked off 10:37 TheAnimeKid87 : Argh! Chris man! 10:37 LlewellynIsAwesome!sorry was just using the randomiser thing 10:37 DestructiveMilkshake Of course YOU resort to violence. 10:37 Izzynoah12 : Oh Hi Staci. 10:37 ShawnFan14 Conf: Owen really seems to be a kind, yet messy solider. Hopefully I can get to the final 2 now, since it's just 10 of us left. 10:38 VeryUnknownFan : I never underestimated your intelligence, but you underestimated mine. Now if we DO NOT stick together, Lightbrain and them will PICK US OFF 10:38 TheAnimeKid87 : *Walks off, bumps into Staci* Hey, Staci! Wha-Sadie? Are you- CRYING? 10:38 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Please may all remaining victims... I mean campers meet me in the forest! 10:38 DestructiveMilkshake Being so caustic will NEVER benefit you in a strategic and social game. *sees Eva walking off* Mature. 10:38 ShawnFan14 Forest? 10:38 VeryUnknownFan=EVERYONE IN FOREST= 10:38 SkyFanTD * runs to the forest 10:38 TheAnimeKid87 : I would be too. But, I am strong. And, ugh. I cant take it either. *Sighs* 10:38 Mirnish : You are right Light, but... hear the girls... *points at all the mess meanwhile he breathes with his nose that sounds like the Canada anthem* 10:38 ShawnFan14 *runs to forest* 10:39 King Flurry51 in the forest? Lemme guess:another hide and seek challenge, oh well. *gets to the forest* 10:39 DestructiveMilkshake It appears I have underestimated you Jo. However, my stragtegy does not call for that wretched beast. *goes to forest* 10:39 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Are you guys ready, for the most dangerous challenge EVER!?!?!/ 10:39 VeryUnknownFan : *walks to Brick, and falls on top of him, accidentally kisses him* 10:39 Mirnish : *On the forest and looks Scarlett walking* Emm... hello Scarlett... *looks Chris worried* 10:39 TheAnimeKid87 : Hey, Staci. Am I just.....pushing everyone away? 10:39 LlewellynIsAwesome!and p.s i know it isn't dangerous lol\ 10:39 ShawnFan14 More dangerous challenges? Do you ever come up with less harmful challenge. 10:39 SkyFanTD *kisses biceps "bring it on Chris, Lightning can handle anything" 10:39 King Flurry51 No, but you eventually wouldn't care. 10:40 VeryUnknownFan : *runs off* 10:40 DestructiveMilkshake *conf* I feel like I'm caught in the middle of all of the girls. Scarlett and Eva are always fighting and Jo joined them, and Sadie is evil. That only leaves Staci... 10:40 ShawnFan14 *falls down and kisses Jo back* *gets freaked out* AAAAHH 10:40 LlewellynIsAwesome! : IS THAT RIGHT BOY? HANDLE THIS *shoots Lightning's face* 10:40 DestructiveMilkshake *surprised* Staci? 10:40 TheAnimeKid87 : Sometimes, I just feel like...I am. What do you think, Stace...i. 10:40 LlewellynIsAwesome!with paintball gun* 10:40 VeryUnknownFan : *confessional* Ugh.....I kissed Soggy McGee Mole Lover.....BLECH 10:40 ShawnFan14 Conf: What...what...WHAT WAS THAT! Oh no, Amy, I swear, that was an accident! Oh no...*covers head* 10:40 TheAnimeKid87 : Are you even listening? Whatever. I'll talk to you off camera. 10:40 SkyFanTD AAAAAH! Pf that was nothing *falls down in pain 10:40 Mirnish : I heared all the mess, are you okay, you know that i'm like... the outsider... of all... *sobs* 10:41 DestructiveMilkshake *smirks at Brick and Jo* *conf* This... was unexpected. 10:41 King Flurry51 uuuh, paintball, so original and in theme. 10:41 Izzynoah12 : Paintballs? 10:41 TheAnimeKid87 : I am fine, Staci, stop crying, Scott cried, he left soon after. 10:41 VeryUnknownFan : *distances herself from Brick* Just hurry up with the challenge, Chris McBotox 10:41 ShawnFan14 Um, so, Scarlett, and...J.Jo, you guys wanna go together? 10:41 TheAnimeKid87 : Blushing, are we, Jo? TylerWebkinzFan has joined the roleplay! 10:41 DestructiveMilkshake Eva, have you considered there is a reason Staci is ignoring you? It is rather apparent. Sure Brick. 10:41 VeryUnknownFan : Absolutely not *drags Scarlett away* 10:41 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *laughs* Todays challenge will be hide and Seek. You will have 20 minutes to hide. Then Chef, armed with a paintball gun, will come hunt you down. 10:41 Izzynoah12 : Okay. 10:41 King Flurry51 Hey, Brick, did you just kiss Jo, right? Uhm...you know this exposes you to the wrong eye, right? 10:42 DestructiveMilkshake *being dragged by Jo* Apparently not... 10:42 Izzynoah12 : Do we start? 10:42 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Last camper standing, wins Immunity 10:42 VeryUnknownFan : I...we...I...we cannot be distracted by guys right now 10:42 TheAnimeKid87 : *Runs off* 10:42 Mirnish : I'm not ignoring Eva, is just that she showed that she isn't okay after all, I heared how JO flied across the room... *sees Scarlett being dragged* Whatever. 10:42 ShawnFan14 Noah, it was really just an accident. She tripped and fell on me. 10:42 LlewellynIsAwesome! : NOW BEGIN 10:42 Izzynoah12 : *runs to find the lake* 10:42 DestructiveMilkshake Being distracted? I assumed that the incident with Brick was just an unlikely possibility that bore fruit? 10:42 ShawnFan14 Jo, Scarlett, *seems nervous* N..nevermind....*runs into forest* 10:43 King Flurry51 *whispers* I'm quite sure they don't think the same of you:females take these kind of events Always seriously. 10:43 VeryUnknownFan : I have a perfect hiding spot for us *whispers it to her* 10:43 Izzynoah12 : *thinking to herself* Win! 10:43 Mirnish : *Runs and sees Staci standing on the middle, then he grabs her hand and starts to run... pretty slowly* Oh god, this is tiring... I never... liked... this challenges... 10:43 DestructiveMilkshake *lights up* Brilliant. I truly have been underestimating you, Jo. 10:43 DestructiveMilkshake Chef would never expect that. 10:43 Izzynoah12 : *quietly goes in the lake and waits* 10:44 DestructiveMilkshake Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap *runs to dock and hides under it* 10:44 Mirnish : *Keeps running with Owen* Breath buddy breath... is hard... when... you talk... *spits* Let's keep moving... *both run in a pretty slow way* 10:44 DestructiveMilkshake *surfaces from water* Ohh... *gasps* MY RETAINER! ITSH GONE! 10:44 VeryUnknownFan : *walks in forest with Scarlett to their destination* I cannot believe she turned on us. Is she dumb? She is allying with the people that want her gone. 10:44 King Flurry51 I'm used to skive off my duties, so I should have experience in hide and seek...uhm...a-ah!I'll hide in that log. 10:44 TheAnimeKid87 : *Conf* I AM. NOT. BEING MEAN. Yeah! So suck it! *Gasps* WAI- NO I MEAN- *Static* 10:44 ShawnFan14 *finds a hiding spot* *whispers to self* Hopefully he won't kiss...find! Find me. What is Amy going to think? Jo tripped, fell on me, and we...kissed...*sighs* 10:45 TheAnimeKid87 : HEARD THAT, JOANNA! 10:45 DestructiveMilkshake You assumed she was an astute individual? 10:45 SkyFanTD *climbs a tree, "Chef will never find Lightning in the trees" 10:45 VeryUnknownFan : *turns around to hear Eva`s voice* She did NOT call me that. Imma go over there *runs to find her* 10:45 Izzynoah12 : *breaths in and out through her nose while waiting* 10:45 Mirnish and : *Both trip and fall from a canyon, next to the canyon is the old bear cave* : It looks that we founded... a spot. 10:45 TheAnimeKid87 : To slow. Already moved, Joanna! 10:45 DestructiveMilkshake Eva has the intelligence of a dumbell. *jo runs off* I gues I'll just remain here then... 10:46 ShawnFan14 Amy....if your watching this....I love you. Not Jo. Please understand and don't be mad at me. *starts to tear up* C'mon Brick, you can do this. 10:46 DestructiveMilkshake *gets out from docks* I have to find my retainer! 10:46 ShawnFan14(that was supposed to be in confessional) 10:46 VeryUnknownFan : Whatever. I will get her later *runs to Scarlett* Let`s go 10:46 TheAnimeKid87 : Cowardice. Eh? JO...ANNA. 10:46 King Flurry51 *creeps slowly inside it* eeww...it's full of...hope to be mud, just worst place I couldn't chose...anyway, Chef won't search inside her seeing both the entrances covered. Voilà, now I'm safe. 10:46 DestructiveMilkshake *runs into bathrooms panicking* 10:47 Mirnish : *Hugs Staci meanwhile he eats some food that Brick gaved him* So... tasty and secure! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh men, you are now one of my best friends... 10:47 DestructiveMilkshake We should go with the utmost celerity. 10:47 LlewellynIsAwesome! : IN 3, 2, 1, CHEF HAS BEEN REALEASED 10:47 VeryUnknownFan : I do not know what that means, but....LET`S GO 10:47 DestructiveMilkshake Oh. Jo, we must hide! 10:47 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *glares at Chris* I AM NOT A DOG, PRETTY BOY 10:47 Mirnish : confessional: Owen is a pretty nice guy... but he is too nice... *moves her arms meanwhile the sound like broken bones* 10:47 DestructiveMilkshake *hiding in bathroom stall* 10:48 ShawnFan14 *whispers to self* He better not ki..find me. 10:48 LlewellynIsAwesome! : U look like one 10:48 DestructiveMilkshake *runs with Jo* 10:48 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *shoots Chris* 10:48 VeryUnknownFan : Where do we go? His lips are distrac......I am confused 10:48 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *Runs after contestants* 10:48 DestructiveMilkshake Simple, we must retreat farther in before he can arrive. 10:48 King Flurry51 but..in this way I won't have enough oxygen!Urgh, I just stack myself in a natural coff..cough-cough..don't say that, Noah, keep calm.If I don't speak I wwon't consume oxygen, easy. 10:49 SkyFanTD *remains hidden in tree 10:49 TheAnimeKid87 : Jo...Ann....A..... *Echoes* 10:49 VeryUnknownFan : *runs deeper in mine* I really hope that he doesn`t find us. I really need this immunity 10:49 Mirnish : *Releases Staci and starts to talk with her* You know Staci... I feel like I should haved telled you that Alejandro and Tyler were acting suspicious... but there is one person that is evil and you don't know it. 10:50 TheAnimeKid87 : *Cackles* This is SO funny! I love it. But I can't help but feel a bit ba- *Laughs* This IS great! 10:50 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *stops and sniffs air* I smell protein DerpyandDawn has joined the roleplay! 10:50 LlewellynIsAwesome!*the air 10:50 VeryUnknownFanBAE 10:50 LlewellynIsAwesome!Hey Derpy 10:50 DerpyandDawnew 10:50 Mirnish : *moves next to her ear, almost licking it and he whispers* Sadie! *Then he moves away* 10:50 SkyFanTD "Oh crap" 10:50 DestructiveMilkshake As well do I. Thanks to your input, I have overcome my overconfidence in my strategy. 10:50 DerpyandDawni unlocked 10:50 SkyFanTD *falls out of tree 10:50 DerpyandDawnpink gold peach 10:50 DestructiveMilkshakek 10:50 DerpyandDawnor how I say 10:50 ShawnFan14 Conf: I have confidence I won't be kiss....found. Why does that word keep coming to me? 10:50 VeryUnknownFanwtf? 10:50 DerpyandDawnBrown Crap Peach 10:50 DerpyandDawn 10:51 SkyFanTD *tries to run away 10:51 Mirnish : *shocked* Seriously!? I was told that before Owen, but thanks for telling me buddy! 10:51 DestructiveMilkshake *bursts out of bathrooms* I DON'T THINK I STHOULD HAVE HID THERE Queen Courtney has joined the roleplay! 10:51 TheAnimeKid87 : Jo....Jo....Jo...Anna.....Jo....anna....JO....JO...ANNA. 10:51 DestructiveMilkshake *conf* *pinching her nose* STHOOOOO gross. 10:51 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *runs after Lightning* U ARE SO GOING DOWN 10:51 King Flurry51 *he hears the voice of Brick nearby* ahem, Brick, you here? 10:51 Mirnish : We are buddies! Yes! *Opens a chocolate and starts to eat it* 10:51 SkyFanTD AAAAAAHHH 10:51 DestructiveMilkshake *sees Chef running after Lightning and screams, running the other direction* 10:51 ShawnFan14 *watches Lightning get chased by Chef* Woah. 10:51 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *trips over a rock, but shoots Lightnings back* AHHHHHHHH 10:51 ShawnFan14 N..Noah? Is that you? 10:52 TheAnimeKid87 : *Hears a scream, covers ears* Ugh! Ack! 10:52 SkyFanTD Lightnings been hit 10:52 SkyFanTD man this sucks 10:52 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Chefs been hiy 10:52 LlewellynIsAwesome! *hit 10:52 DestructiveMilkshake *runs into Eva* THANK GOODNESTH I FOUND STHOMEONE. 10:52 LlewellynIsAwesome! : MAN UP 10:52 TheAnimeKid87 : *Sneaks away* 10:52 King Flurry51 yes, I'm the log. Had the brilliant idea to hide and block both the entrances of it. 10:52 ShawnFan14 Shh, quiet down Noah. Chef might hear us. 10:52 DestructiveMilkshake *follows Eva like a lost puppy* 10:53 TheAnimeKid87 *Hides, watches Beth* 10:53 SkyFanTD(ooc: brb) 10:53 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *walks around looking for some contestants* 10:53 LlewellynIsAwesome! k 10:53 Izzynoah12k Queen Courtney was hurled by the Hurl of Shame. Wait, where did they go? 10:53 TheAnimeKid87 : *Conf* Nerd is out in the open! Can she go? 10:53 VeryUnknownFanThis challenge is gonna take forever 10:53 DestructiveMilkshake *conf* I thought, if I stuck with Eva, maybe she would find a good hiding spot! And Chef would probably take out Eva instead of me! 10:53 Mirnish : *Hears persons talking* Quiet Owen, they would take us down, but we should do like my uncle Edward, he invented hiding spots before that people didn't played hide and seek. 10:54 DestructiveMilkshake *blurts out* HI EVA. 10:54 Mirnish(OOC: Welly, you are supposed to shoot using the randomizer). 10:54 DestructiveMilkshake^ 10:54 DestructiveMilkshake just hurry up welly 10:54 VeryUnknownFanCan the eliminated help catch people? 10:54 LlewellynIsAwesome!idk 10:54 LlewellynIsAwesome! and sure 10:54 ShawnFan14(OOC: welly, start shooting them more often, instead of like 10 minutes in between. Try to do like 2 at a time or something with the randomizer) 10:54 DestructiveMilkshake^ 10:54 LlewellynIsAwesome!k 10:54 DestructiveMilkshakewelly just please hurry, this is dragging on 10:54 TheAnimeKid87 : *Runs off from Beth* 10:54 King Flurry51 Oh, wait, I can dig an hole underground. As Izzy did once, I should have learned something, no? *starts to grat the ground* Urgh, anf, physical activity...I must gone crazy, right. 10:55 DestructiveMilkshake WAIT! I HAVE FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS! *runs after her* 10:55 DestructiveMilkshake *eva runs too fast away* Aw man... Queen Courtney has joined the roleplay! 10:55 Mirnish : *breaks some chocolate and gives it to Staci* Take this Stace, this is delicious men! 10:55 ShawnFan14 Shh soldier! Chef could hear us and catch us. 10:56 DestructiveMilkshake(Welly just hurry tf up pls* 10:56 ShawnFan14(ooc: when is chef going after them??????) 10:56 King Flurry51 *keeps digging in silence* ..... 10:56 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *finds Jo and shoots her* 10:56 LlewellynIsAwesome! sorry I just got a phone call 10:56 VeryUnknownFan... 10:56 TheAnimeKid87 : *Conf* I feel so happy right now? 10:56 DestructiveMilkshake It appears we're sa- *sees Jo get shot and goes wide eyed* 10:56 VeryUnknownFan : Well, now I can at least catch these losers 10:56 DestructiveMilkshake *runs off away quietly* 10:56 VeryUnknownFan : *runs in forest* 10:56 LlewellynIsAwesome! : U BETTER BE QUIET BOY 10:57 DestructiveMilkshake *heads deeper into the mine, and finds the elevator shaft* 10:57 ShawnFan14(ooc: eliminated contestants should also be using a randomizer) 10:57 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *runs after Staci and Owen* U FATTIES ARE GOING DOWN DerpyandDawn was hurled by the Hurl of Shame. Wait, where did they go? 10:57 DestructiveMilkshake AHA! *gets in elevator shaft and goes up* 10:57 LlewellynIsAwesome!i will send VUF the elimination order 10:57 Mirnish and *scream and start to run* 10:57 TheAnimeKid87 : *Conf* Hurry this up! Please! Queen Courtney was hurled by the Hurl of Shame. Wait, where did they go? 10:58 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *shoots Staci, but misses Owen and he gets away* RRRRRRR, SO CLOSE 10:58 DestructiveMilkshake *the elevator stops mid way up and she smirks* Perfect. 10:58 King Flurry51 *conf* I don't know if I got completely crazy or simply was a shot of adrenaline, but I eventually managed to do an hole underground! *back to the competition, Noah is hidden in a hole,like a mole*. 10:58 DestructiveMilkshake *is wandering around the forest* 10:59 DestructiveMilkshake EVAAAAAAAAA. STACIIIIIIII. SADIEEEEEEEE. SCARLETTTTTTT. JOOOOOOOOOO. 10:59 VeryUnknownFan : *runs up, and bumps into Brick* 10:59 Mirnish *screaming* SORRY STACI! 10:59 ShawnFan14 Conf: I've done challenges like this back at home before. It was called War, where a group of soldiers hide, and the other tries to find them. They used paintball guns to find them. 10:59 Mirnish : Don't worry Owen... *joins the eliminated contestants* 10:59 DestructiveMilkshake *hears screaming* STHOMEONE NEEDS ME! 10:59 ShawnFan14 Oh...uh...hi Jo! 10:59 DestructiveMilkshake *runs into Owen* 11:00 VeryUnknownFan : Hi...*rubs her hand awkwardly* Let`s just forget that.......never happened. And oh, you`re out of the challenge TheAnimeKid87 was hurled by the Hurl of Shame. Wait, where did they go? 11:00 DestructiveMilkshake *is still in elevator shaft* I guess there is not much to do on the wait for immunity... 11:00 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *runs after Owen* URT GOING DOWN TUBBY 11:00 Mirnish : *Runs into Beth and crashes with her* Oh men! Sorry Beth. *Helps her get on her feet* 11:00 ShawnFan14 I...i don't know..I can't forget about it...and aw man! 11:00 LlewellynIsAwesome!*ur 11:01 DestructiveMilkshake Thanksth owen. *sees Chef* BUT WE'VE GOTTA RUN! 11:01 VeryUnknownFan : Well I sure as hell ain`t focusing and dreaming about it 11:01 Mirnish : *Watches Chef and keeps running* BYE BETH! MOVEEEEEEE! 11:01 ShawnFan14 Well, let's go kis...find some people, okay? *Conf:* I can't forget about the kiss! I can't because of...Amy. 11:01 VeryUnknownFan : I am heading back to the mine. This challenge is a bore 11:01 LlewellynIsAwesome! : THIS IS FOR FARTING IN MY KITCHEN *shoots Owen multiple times* 11:01 DestructiveMilkshake *hides behind Owen* AGH! 11:01 Mirnish : *Is shoot down and stops running* Finally. 11:02 ShawnFan14 Sorry, I'm just worried about what Amy will think. Nevermind, we can maybe kis..talk after the challenge. *follows Jo* 11:02 LlewellynIsAwesome! : So, so far we have Lightning, Jo, Staci, Brick and Owen out 11:02 DestructiveMilkshake *makes a break for it into the woods* 11:02 ShawnFan14(ooc: eliminated contestants can use a randomizer, correct? 11:02 LlewellynIsAwesome!no 11:02 DestructiveMilkshake(eliminated contestants follow welly's list) 11:02 ShawnFan14oh ok.. 11:02 LlewellynIsAwesome!I'll send u the elimination order 11:02 Mirnish(OOC: No they can't): 11:02 ShawnFan14ok 11:02 ShawnFan14 kk 11:02 King Flurry51 this hideout seems safe. But...now that I think about...I forgot to have breakfast, since as usually I got up late, ciaff. Groaan...I'm starving..maybe there's food underground, like potatoes, roots or.. *finds vermins* PERFECT. DerpyandDawn has joined the roleplay! 11:03 VeryUnknownFan : *walks, and sees Eva* Ahahahahhhahah. That steroid will learn to never mess with me again *runs and pounces on Eva* You`re OUT PRUDE 11:03 DestructiveMilkshake *conf* Staying in the elevator was a brilliant move, and gave me ample amounts of time to strategize. 11:04 Mirnish : *Runs to Eva and Jo* Oh my god, Eva are you alright? 11:04 LlewellynIsAwesome!uhh Milkie 11:04 DestructiveMilkshake *arrives at the entrance to the mine* Whew... I... am... ugh... *walks into the front entrance* 11:04 ShawnFan14 Conf: Great, I'm out of the challenge. But, I can't get my mind off of the kiss! AAAAAHHH! This driving me crazy. Dawn could've definitely helped me out with this. Maybe Scarlett can. For now, I need to find some people. 11:04 VeryUnknownFan : Yes, she is perfectly fine *touches Staci* And you two are both out 11:04 VeryUnknownFan : Oh.....you are already out 11:05 VeryUnknownFan . 11:05 Mirnish : *Looks confused* I was already out Jo... 11:05 VeryUnknownFanWe have 6 out of 10 out 11:05 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *follows Beth* Where did u go 11:05 DestructiveMilkshake oh crap 11:05 DestructiveMilkshake *is hiding in the entrance to the cave* 11:05 VeryUnknownFan : Whatever. Enter the mine Staci and Eva. There are some people in there. I need to rest 11:06 ShawnFan14 Chef, she might've gone into the cave over there. 11:06 DestructiveMilkshake *is bored but hears footsteps into the mine* *her eyes widen* 11:07 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *hears Beth and sneaks up on her* 11:07 Mirnish : *Looks worried* We should do that? Remember that the mine is unstable... *Enters the mine* Whatever... 11:07 VeryUnknownFan(OOC): Can we hurry this up please? 11:07 DestructiveMilkshake Hopefully I should be safe here... *chef taps her shoulder* Oh, hi chef... 11:07 DestructiveMilkshake Oh wait. Darn. 11:07 ShawnFan14 *follows Chef* Get her! I think...she's right there 11:07 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *laughs and shoots her* 11:08 VeryUnknownFan7 out of 10 11:08 LlewellynIsAwesome!Vuf pls get u know who 11:08 VeryUnknownFanI sent Staci to do that 11:08 LlewellynIsAwesome!the one that was suppose to be out before Eva and Beth 11:08 ShawnFan14 *goes into mine with Eva, Staci, and Jo* Staci, is there someone in that elevator! 11:08 LlewellynIsAwesome!k Queen Courtney has joined the roleplay! 11:08 Mirnish : *Runs and finds the elevator* OH, THIS ONE? 11:08 DestructiveMilkshake *hears Brick* 11:09 DestructiveMilkshake *elevator begins moving up* 11:09 ShawnFan14 There is someone in the elevator! 11:09 VeryUnknownFan : Ugh, no one can do anything without me *hears elevator* It`s moving up. UP THE STAIRS *runs* 11:09 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *searchs for Sadie and Noah* WHERE THE GET ARE THEY? 11:09 Mirnish : *Pushes the button* C'MMON! 11:09 DestructiveMilkshake Oh... crap... 11:09 ShawnFan14 *runs up the stairs with Jo* 11:09 LlewellynIsAwesome!*HECK ARE 11:10 DestructiveMilkshake *elevator reaches the top and opens* 11:10 VeryUnknownFan : *enters the top level, and pushes button* Whoever is in there should be done now 11:10 Mirnish : *Follows Brick and Jo struggling* 11:10 DestructiveMilkshake Perhaps I can escape the- *sees Jo* oh. 11:10 VeryUnknownFan : *grabs Scarlett* You`re done for.... 11:10 VeryUnknownFan And non of us are safe 11:10 VeryUnknownFan *none 11:10 DestructiveMilkshake *sighs* I accept my predicament. Well done, Jo. 11:10 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *trips over a log* 11:10 VeryUnknownFan(OOC): Only Noah or Sadie needs to be caught 11:10 ShawnFan14 *runs to Scarlett but accidentally hits foot on a stone* Ow! At least this challenge will be over soon. So, Jo, you wanna kiss later? No, I MEAN TALK LATER! *sighs* 11:11 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *Hears Noah* 11:11 Mirnish : *Tackles Jo and Scarlett* Got ya Scarl-Oh sorry... 11:11 King Flurry51(I'm not in the mine) 11:11 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *smirks and looks for him* 11:11 VeryUnknownFan(I know) 11:11 LlewellynIsAwesome!Chef isn't either 11:11 VeryUnknownFan(Someone just needs to capture one of you) 11:11 King Flurry51(ok) 11:11 ShawnFan14 I remember where Noah is! Follow me! *runs to Noah's spot* 11:11 DestructiveMilkshake That tackle was rather unnecessary... 11:11 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *hears Brcik* 11:11 LlewellynIsAwesome! *Brick 11:12 VeryUnknownFan : *follows Brick* And no, I do not want to kiss later 11:12 King Flurry51 *he's eating one of the vermins doing a disgusted face* munchmunch...eww.. 11:12 ShawnFan14 *gets to where he used to hide* Okay, I remember Noah was hiding inside this log, and I think dug a hole in it too. 11:12 Mirnish : Sorry... *helps Scarlett to get on her feet* Are you okay? 11:12 King Flurry51((btw Sadie never talked) 11:12 ShawnFan14 No, Jo, I want to talk later, not kiss. 11:12 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *see's the log he just tripped over* 11:12 LlewellynIsAwesome! : So is he in there boy? 11:12 DestructiveMilkshake *is peeved* Adequate. *walks out of mine alone* 11:12 ShawnFan14 Yes Chef! 11:12 VeryUnknownFan : *walks around in the middle of the forest* 11:13 Izzynoah12im still here 11:13 VeryUnknownFanSorry 11:13 SkyFanTDlol 11:13 Izzynoah12she;s in a lake 11:13 Izzynoah12 lol Queen Courtney was hurled by the Hurl of Shame. Wait, where did they go? 11:13 DestructiveMilkshake^ 11:13 VeryUnknownFanIgnore that 11:13 SkyFanTDk 11:13 Izzynoah12lol k 11:13 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *sees Noah and shoots him painfully* 11:13 DestructiveMilkshakesame strategy won twice lol 11:13 ShawnFan14 He dug a hole inside the log. 11:13 VeryUnknownFan : So, are we done now? 11:13 Mirnish : Guys... I heared Sadie back on the lake... *starts to run to the Lake* 11:13 LlewellynIsAwesome! : AND SADIE WINS IMMUNITY 11:13 King Flurry51 Argh! Thanks, you should have done this before I eat that..thing...*PUKES ON CHEF* 11:14 VeryUnknownFanWho do we send our votes to? 11:14 SkyFanTD UGH that fatty won immunity, Lightning was going to vote her 11:14 LlewellynIsAwesome!me I guess 11:14 ShawnFan14 Congrats Sadie! Sorry about earlier Jo..I want to talk, not kiss1 11:14 ShawnFan14 !* 11:14 Izzynoah12 : *hears Chris and swims to shore* Yess! 11:14 VeryUnknownFan : For the love of anything, SHUT UP Lightning. Why are you even here floater? 11:14 Mirnish : *Hears Chris* Whatever... Congratulations Sadie<3 11:14 LlewellynIsAwesome! : *salutes her* U DID WELL 11:14 Izzynoah12 : Thanks 11:14 DestructiveMilkshake *shrugs* 11:15 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Everyone but Sadie, pls vote 11:15 King Flurry51 *he's still puking in the confessional* groan.. 11:15 King Flurry51 ((Sadie can't vote=) 11:15 King Flurry51 ? 11:15 Izzynoah12lol i already voted 11:15 King Flurry51oh 11:15 VeryUnknownFanWhy can`t she vote 11:16 SkyFanTD.... 11:16 Mirnish : Scarlett... I need to talk with you. *Looks at her worried* 11:16 ShawnFan14 Conf: Why did Jo have to trip and make out with me? Amy, once again, it was an accident and I like you! I don't have feelings for her...*starts to tear up*...Hopefully she forgives me and believes me. 11:16 King Flurry51Skyfan, pm 11:16 DestructiveMilkshake What do you inquire of me? 11:16 Izzynoah12 : *conf* Woohoo! I won immunity! Yay for me! I really hope you are proud of me, Al and Tyler! 11:16 VeryUnknownFan : This is a waste of time Briccoli 11:17 VeryUnknownFan . 11:17 ShawnFan14 *sighs* Sorry about freaking about....that was just so unexpected. 11:17 King Flurry51Welly, I sent my vote 11:17 SkyFanTD your lucky tonight big girl, but tomorrow your gone! 11:17 VeryUnknownFan : Not a big deal, but if you are still thinking about it, it is clear that Amy sucks than 11:17 Izzynoah12 : Who me? 11:18 LlewellynIsAwesome!ik 11:18 King Flurry51ok 11:18 Izzynoah12i sent my vote as well 11:18 SkyFanTD who else is big that won immunity 11:18 LlewellynIsAwesome!I just need Staci, Owen and Eva's votes 11:18 Izzynoah12 : Ohh 11:18 ShawnFan14 No, no, I really like Amy. A lot! I don't think she sucks! Just i'm afraid she'll be mad at me. Maybe I do need to forget about the kiss...but it's hard to. 11:18 VeryUnknownFanWho should vote for Eva? 11:18 SkyFanTDflurry 11:18 Izzynoah12 : So you actually used your brain for once eh? 11:18 SkyFanTDknows his vote 11:19 SkyFanTD I think right flurry 11:19 King Flurry51exactly 11:19 DestructiveMilkshakewait did eva go 11:19 SkyFanTDYeah 11:19 DestructiveMilkshakey 11:19 LlewellynIsAwesome!who is going to vote for Owen? Queen Courtney has joined the roleplay! 11:19 King Flurry51ok, I'll vote also for Eva 11:19 DestructiveMilkshakeMirnsih since he was the sub 11:19 SkyFanTDum I thought mirnish is 11:19 SkyFanTD @welly 11:20 King Flurry51ok, Welly, I did the vote of Eva, too 11:20 LlewellynIsAwesome!k 11:20 VeryUnknownFanWe have no challenge for Ep 15 11:20 Queen CourtneyHey guys I just got a kik 11:20 VeryUnknownFancool 11:20 SkyFanTDadd me 11:20 LlewellynIsAwesome!OMG 11:20 DestructiveMilkshakeWe can use my challenge and swap the plant episode with the shark one 11:20 VeryUnknownFanOk 11:20 LlewellynIsAwesome!THIS DRAMATIC 11:20 SkyFanTD*DRAMA 11:20 LlewellynIsAwesome!THIS IS* 11:20 SkyFanTDOH 11:20 SkyFanTD lol 11:20 Izzynoah12guys i just looked at the reward for this episode 11:21 MirnishDon't worry, there is. SOMETHING THAT WILL SHOCK. 11:21 Izzynoah12and it said immunity and 2 votes 11:21 SkyFanTDk... 11:21 SkyFanTD let me guess owen votes himself lol 11:21 VeryUnknownFanIf they did not vote yet, can we ignore it? 11:21 SkyFanTDyeah 11:21 ShawnFan14owen votes mr. coconut lol 11:21 SkyFanTDalso izzy than your vote is x2 11:21 SkyFanTD welly note that 11:22 Izzynoah12ah okay thanks 11:22 LlewellynIsAwesome!wait why is that? 11:22 King Flurry51 confessional: Why I had this idea..*pukes*..why? Mental note for the eternity:NEVER DO A THING MADE BY IZZY AGAIN. *exits from the confessional, groaning* 11:22 SkyFanTDit was the reward of the challenge @welly 11:23 MirnishTest. 11:23 DestructiveMilkshakewhen was it decided as the reward 11:23 LlewellynIsAwesome!oh ok 11:23 DestructiveMilkshakemirnish pm 11:23 MirnishWe can start the elimination ceremony? 11:23 King Flurry51we can't change the reward 11:23 LlewellynIsAwesome!will do now 11:23 DestructiveMilkshakestart the elimination ceremony 11:24 DestructiveMilkshake BONFIRE PIT 11:24 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Welcome campers. EpicLuna has joined the roleplay! 11:24 Izzynoah12 : *waits* Semaj617 has been kicked by Mirnish. 11:24 ShawnFan14 *sits down next to Jo* So..heh...*scratches head* Umm... 11:24 SkyFanTD *Waits 11:24 MirnishToo many people lag chat. 11:24 SkyFanTDlol what a great reason 11:24 King Flurry51 *wobbles to the peanut gallery* 11:25 LlewellynIsAwesome! : well Sadie is safe *throws her a mashmallow* 11:25 VeryUnknownFan : *ignores Brick* I want marshmallow in my mouth. Hurry up 11:25 Izzynoah12 : *cataches it* 11:25 Izzynoah12 catches it* 11:25 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Now lets read these juicy votes 11:25 DestructiveMilkshake *is tapping her foot impatiently, then crosses her legs* 11:25 Mirnish and : *Both are grabbing each others hand* 11:25 LlewellynIsAwesome! : 1st vote goes to Eva Queen Courtney was hurled by the Hurl of Shame. Wait, where did they go? 11:25 DestructiveMilkshake *smirks* 11:25 SkyFanTD only thing juicy is lightnings biceps *kisses biceps 11:25 Mirnish : This is so stressful... : Same buddy... 11:25 LlewellynIsAwesome! : 2nd vote goes to Scarlett 11:26 ShawnFan14 *crosses arms* I wonder who's going. 11:26 LlewellynIsAwesome! : 3rd vote goes to Scarlett again 11:26 Izzynoah12 : *le gasp* 11:26 DestructiveMilkshake *furrows her brow* 11:26 VeryUnknownFan : *eyes widen* 11:26 SkyFanTD Lightning don't care as long as fatty is gone next 11:26 Mirnish : *Looks Scarlett worried* 11:26 LlewellynIsAwesome! : 4th vote goes to Owen 11:26 VeryUnknownFan : She is SAFE SHA-IDIOT 11:26 Izzynoah12 : Real mature Lightning 11:26 King Flurry51 *still wobbles* ...@ 11:26 ShawnFan14 Lightning, that was not very kind. 11:27 Mirnish : *Looks worried at Staci* 11:27 LlewellynIsAwesome! : so that is 1 vote for Owen, 1 vote for Eva, and 2 votes for Scarlett 11:27 LlewellynIsAwesome! *thats 11:27 SkyFanTD whatever 11:27 DestructiveMilkshake Interesting results... 11:27 LlewellynIsAwesome! : 5th vote goes to Owen 11:27 DestructiveMilkshake *glares at Eva* 11:27 DerpyandDawnOOC: please leave scarlett 11:27 SkyFanTD get on with the votes Lightning has to run a 5k 11:27 LlewellynIsAwesome! : and another to Owen 11:27 DestructiveMilkshakeOOC: Derpy fak off pls 11:27 SkyFanTDlol 11:27 MirnishOOC: You may kiss the bride. 11:28 LlewellynIsAwesome! : That is 1 vote for Eva, 2 votes for Scarlett, and 3 votes for Owen 11:28 DestructiveMilkshake *gets her smug look again* 11:28 VeryUnknownFan : Hurry. It. Up. 11:28 Izzynoah12brb 11:28 DerpyandDawnOOC: lurn haow two scpell @milkshake 11:28 SkyFanTD we get it, hurry this up 11:28 VeryUnknownFan : Just say who is in the bottom 2 11:28 LlewellynIsAwesome! : SHUT UP JO 11:28 VeryUnknownFan : I AIN`T GON SHUT UP. I am in a REALLY IMPATIENT MOOD 11:28 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Eva gets two more votes 11:28 DestructiveMilkshake I enjoy this way. it is nice to know how many votes you got. 11:28 VeryUnknownFan : *smirks* 11:29 LlewellynIsAwesome! : so we are tied with Owen and Eva at 3 votes 11:29 LlewellynIsAwesome! : and Scarlett gets the next 3 votes 11:29 DestructiveMilkshake WHAT!? 11:29 ShawnFan14 What! 11:29 Mirnish : *Looks Owen and Eva worried* Everything is going to be alright buddy... WAIT. A THREE WAY TIE!? 11:29 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Meaning, Scarlett you are done 11:29 VeryUnknownFanWHAT?¸ 11:29 VeryUnknownFan They all have 3 votes 11:29 VeryUnknownFan Unless she got 4 votes 11:29 King Flurry513 + 2 11:29 LlewellynIsAwesome!no.... 11:30 Mirnish : Chris... I can say something..? *A tears shreads down his face* 11:30 LlewellynIsAwesome!3 for Owen, 3 for Eva, 5 for Scarlett 11:30 ShawnFan14What's 3 + 2? 11:30 ShawnFan14 21 11:30 ShawnFan14 jk 11:30 DerpyandDawnLMFAO 11:30 DerpyandDawn YAS 11:30 SkyFanTDlol derpy 11:30 King Flurry51XD 11:30 VeryUnknownFan : WHAT? WHO DID THIS. I WILL ALL OF YOU UP 11:30 DerpyandDawn*dances* 11:30 LlewellynIsAwesome! : what is it Owen 11:30 DerpyandDawnYEAH 11:30 DerpyandDawn IT'S MAH BIRTHDAY 11:30 Mirnish : I have been feeling bad this days... I have been watching everyone play the game, everyone to play hard... 11:30 DerpyandDawnUH HUH 11:30 VeryUnknownFan : *looks at Eva, and brutally attacks her* 11:30 DerpyandDawnALRIGHT 11:30 ShawnFan14 *looks at Owen awkwardly* 11:30 DerpyandDawn*Dances* 11:31 King Flurry51(Mirnish, I know what are you going to do 11:31 Mirnish : And I feel, that if someone goes over me... It will be painful... 11:31 DerpyandDawnOwen can't quit 11:31 SkyFanTDyep 11:31 DestructiveMilkshakeYes he can 11:31 DerpyandDawnCuz it's not his character 11:31 LlewellynIsAwesome!Niks wanted Owen to quit this episode 11:31 DerpyandDawnOh 11:31 King Flurry51and nevermind if he quits, Scarlett goes away the same 11:31 VeryUnknownFan : *fights back* GET OFF ME WANNABEE ME 11:31 Mirnish : This means... that i'm... i'm... going to... quit... (http://s22.postimg.org/gkkea0mw1/Pantallazo_30.png) 11:31 LlewellynIsAwesome!they have proof 11:31 DerpyandDawnThen it's fine 11:32 LlewellynIsAwesome!maybe we could make this episode a double 11:32 ShawnFan14 Quitting? 11:32 VeryUnknownFan : So Scarlett stays, and Owen go...OOUUUCCHHH *Eva pulls her hair* 11:32 King Flurry51yes, a double 11:32 Mirnish : It was a great time guys, I enjoyed being with everyone hear... *Says goodbye, hugs Staci, high fives with Brick and hugs Scarlett* This is... the end... *Gets on the Hurl of Shame* 11:32 ShawnFan14no, niks wanted the person to be saved by Owen quitting though 11:32 DestructiveMilkshakeNOpe, not a double 11:32 King Flurry51oh yes 11:32 Mirnishhttp://s22.postimg.org/gkkea0mw1/Pantallazo_30.png 11:32 DestructiveMilkshakeNiks wanted the person to be saved by him quitting 11:32 MirnishNiks wanted me to quit over anyone to save that person. Berryleaf has joined the roleplay! 11:32 King Flurry51we Always did doubles in this kind of situations 11:32 BerryleafHello 11:32 LlewellynIsAwesome!hey Berry 11:33 MirnishIs the first time we have this kind of situation, END. OF. THE. PROBLEM. 11:33 LlewellynIsAwesome!we could do a vote 11:33 DestructiveMilkshakeno 11:33 MirnishNiks wanted to quit: http://s22.postimg.org/gkkea0mw1/Pantallazo_30.png THAT IS ALL. 11:33 LlewellynIsAwesome!noo 11:33 LlewellynIsAwesome! Scott and Sky 11:33 ShawnFan14welly 11:33 DerpyandDawneh 11:33 DerpyandDawn Scarlett is going to be 9th anyway 11:33 ShawnFan14owen quit because he wanted to save whoever from elimination.. 11:33 Berryleaftesting out my new computer 11:33 DerpyandDawnShe can stay 11:33 King Flurry51this makes no sense 11:33 VeryUnknownFanWhatever. We are done 11:33 Berryleafjust finished starting it 11:33 VeryUnknownFanCan we move on now? 11:33 DestructiveMilkshakeThat's waht you think derpy. Anyways, it's one. Scarlett stays and Owen goes/ 11:33 King Flurry51it's totally OOC since Owen never interacted with Scarlett 11:33 ShawnFan14Owen is out....so it's kinda final now.. 11:34 LlewellynIsAwesome!k I just don't want u all to complain 11:34 ShawnFan14k 11:34 VeryUnknownFanIf Niks wanted this, than fine 11:34 MirnishWelly knowed way before this elimination happened. 11:34 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Well Scarlett its ur lucky day 11:34 VeryUnknownFan¸Lightning was removed last season when or was gonna leave 11:34 Mirnish(OOC: Geoff was going): 11:34 DerpyandDawnYeah 11:34 DestructiveMilkshake What? 11:34 DerpyandDawnJust let her stay 11:34 DestructiveMilkshake *calms down* 11:34 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Owen is out, and Scarlett is safe *throws her a marshmallow 11:34 LlewellynIsAwesome! * 11:35 DestructiveMilkshake *grins devilishly* 11:35 Mirnish : *Crying* Bye... Owen... *starts to cry and hugs Noah* WHYYYYYYYY!!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!... 11:35 ShawnFan14 Sucks that you wanted to quit, buddy. *whispers to Noah* It sucks he's leaving, but that stench in our cabins can finally go away. 11:35 VeryUnknownFanVote out Twitty next 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 VeryUnknownFan . 11:35 King Flurry51 urgh, Staci, not now, I know you're sad, but I'm sick and..BLEARGH! 11:35 LlewellynIsAwesome!no 11:35 LlewellynIsAwesome! : Bye Owen *hurls Owen* 11:36 ShawnFan14 *solutes to Owen* 11:36 Mirnish : *Releases Noah* Sorry... 11:36 DerpyandDawnUm 11:36 DerpyandDawn VUF 11:36 SkyFanTD(ooc why did owen quit) 11:36 VeryUnknownFan.Yes 11:36 SkyFanTDjust asking 11:36 ShawnFan14ask niks that... 11:36 Mirnish(OOC: He feeled that he wasn't doing his best and Niks wanted to quit). 11:36 DerpyandDawnSo? 11:36 SkyFanTDoh that makes total sense for owen 11:36 DerpyandDawnFloaters are awesome 11:36 SkyFanTDi get it now 11:36 DestructiveMilkshake *conf* Mark my words. I am getting revenge. 11:36 MirnishSo... 11:37 DerpyandDawnOn my TDTB rankings 11:37 Mirnish END OF THE EPISODE CHANCHANCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- 11:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : With Scarlett almost being eliminated, will there be even MORE DRAMA! I hope so, and see you guys next time on 11:37 DerpyandDawnBeardo will be #1 11:37 VeryUnknownFanCan we go right into the next ep? We are behind 11:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : TOTAK 11:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! *TOTAL 11:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : DRAMA 11:37 DerpyandDawnFor what wonderful things he could've been 11:37 LlewellynIsAwesome! : TOXIC BRAWL Category:Blog posts